He's...Gone?
by DTakersGurls
Summary: My version of Goku's Death....So sue me...Wait, don't sue me. It's a really......I don't know what to say. It's my first DBZ fic.
1. He is gone.

He's…Gone?

"Daddy! Wake up!" Gohan kept shoving Goku's shoulders back and forth. Goku made no sound, he lay still, blood leaking from every pour. Gohan wiped at the blood from his mouth as he kept trying to vain to wake his father. Vegita pushed Gohan back, he place two fingers on Goku's neck. Vegita turned back to Gohan. "He's dead." Gohan's eyes widened, tears he held back finally spilled down his cheeks. "Daddy! NOOOOO!" Gohan clung to his father's chest; he buried his face in his dad's shirt as he wept. 

Vegita growled slightly. _Does this BOY know nothing of Sayjian ways? He should not cry like a baby, he should show honor! _Vegita grabbed a handful of Gohan's shirt; he pulled the crying child away. "There's no time for this! Cell will be back, we must prepare!"

Gohan yanked away. "I'm not leaving Daddy!" Vegita yanked harder sending Gohan sailing back into a tree. "Child! Can you not see that it's your own stupidy that killed him, if you are not careful Cell will kill you too?!" Gohan wiped his red eyes. "I didn't mean for Daddy to die! I tried to stop Cell!"

Vegita walked by Gohan pulling him up by his shirt again. "Boy, your father sacrificed himself so that Cell could be stopped! Do you want wish to dishonor or make his death in vain by acting like a baby?!" Vegita's anger began rising again. Gohan gave a backward look to his dad. "No. I want to honor him." Vegita nodded. "Well then you must destroy Cell. As much as I hate saying this, you have the power, child. Goku weakened Cell enough for you to end his life force. So go prepare." Gohan hesitated. "I don't want to leave him." "OK, I bring your father's body, just go."

Chi Chi watched Gohan enter. She smiled to her son. Tightly she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as tears of joy came. "I missed you so much!" She began planting small kisses on his forehead. "Honey, where's your father?" A small sob emitted from Gohan. He sat down on the floor his small body racking with sobs. 

That dreaded feeling began creeping up Chi chi's spine. "Oh my God…what happened?!" He wiped his eyes, stood up wrapping his arms around his mother's waist. He's dead!" He buried his face into her dress, crying harder now. Chi Chi felt as if a giant hand began squeezing her heart. "Dead?! Why?! How?!" "Cell! Daddy sacrificed himself so that Cell wouldn't kill me! It's my fault he's dead!" She hugged her son harder she also began crying now. But she managed to find her voice again. "Hon…honey. It's not your fault. I want Goku with us too, and I also want you. I love you so much!" She wiped Gohan's tears away. Gohan reached up wiping away his mom's tears. "I'm so sorry, mom."

Chi Chi and Gohan stood over Goku's grave. Vegita blasted the side of a small rock pile to fill the grave up. Chi Chi delicately placed two small red roses over the top along side two sticks tied, forming a small cross. "Come child, we must prepare." Gohan said his farewell, turned and left.

Chi Chi found Vegita and Gohan in the anti-gravity room. Gohan looked pretty worn out, he was even bleeding. "Don't you hurt my baby!" Chi Chi yelled, balling her fist at Vegita. Vegita stood in mid air staring at the woman. "Woman, stop acting so stupid! He must train hard if he is to beat Cell or would you prefer him being a powder puff?! Which would get us all killed in the end!" Gohan waved his mother off. "I'm ok mom!" They went back to fighting

* To be continued*


	2. Attack on Piccolo

Untitled 

Gohan found Piccolo's body by the river. His body lay on the riverbank, his head in the water. "PICCOLO!" Gohan pulled Piccolo out of the water. Tears running down his cheeks. "Piccolo? Please say something…Please?" Piccolo began coughing, river water spewing from his mouth, purplish blood mixed with the water running from his mouth and nose. Gohan helped Piccolo to his knees, as Piccolo vomited the last of the water. "Thanks Gohan." Piccolo struggled to his feet, staggering slightly. "Cell…he didn't want to kill me I think. He was just toying with me. He could have easily killed me if he wanted too." Gohan help Piccolo to his feet. "Piccolo…I want you to stay at my house tonight. I don't want you out here alone. What if Cell returns?" Piccolo smirked. "I don't think your mom would approve of an green alien staying in her house." Gohan's face dropped. "I'll sneak you in. Please Piccolo?" 

Gohan sniffled a little. "Please?" The sniffling began to turn into a whine as Gohan began crying. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
